User blog:Nanomat/Wehrmacht (Battlefield V)
Analysis The Wehrmacht is a faction featured in the video game Battlefield V. It's depiction ranges from relatively accurate to fictionalized. While all of the gear they wear is historically accurate some of the items are camouflaged in WW1 period geometric Stahlhelm camouflage making them fictional as this camo scheme was not used during World War II. There are also some artistic liberties taken such as carrying ammo pouches and grenades on the legs which would be actually impractical and there is no evidence of such a thing being done in reality. Many of the items would be anachronistic for the pre-1943 maps. Image references, Image references 2. Assault=The ??? - Light Infantry=The ??? Headgear *M43 Einheitsmütze *WW2 German mountain & motorized goggles Torso *Fictionalized M43 Anorakanzug in unknown (fictional???) camo (anachronistic for the pre-1943 maps) *Unidentified tunic or shirt *WW2 German leather belt *Koppeltragegestell für Infanterie *Mauser ammo pouches *MG 34/42 gunners pouch *WW2 German mess tin *WW2 German bayonet in scabbard Arms *None Legs *Unidentified trousers with frontal pockets (panzer or luftwaffe ???) *Unidentified boots or shoes ??? *M24 Stielhandgranate *MP40 ammo pouch - Tank Buster=The ??? Headgear *M43 Einheitsmütze *WW2 German mountain & motorized goggles Torso *Fictionalized M43 Anorakanzug in unknown (fictional???) camo (anachronistic for the pre-1943 maps) *Unidentified tunic or shirt *WW2 German leather belt *Koppeltragegestell für Infanterie *Mauser ammo pouches *MG 34/42 gunners pouch *WW2 German mess tin *WW2 German bayonet in scabbard Arms *None Legs *Unidentified trousers with frontal pockets (panzer or luftwaffe ???) *Unidentified boots or shoes ??? *M24 Stielhandgranate *MP40 ammo pouch }} |-| Medic=The ??? - Combat Medic=The ??? Headgear *M43 Einheitsmütze *WW2 German mountain & motorized goggles Torso *Fictionalized M43 Anorakanzug in unknown (fictional???) camo (anachronistic for the pre-1943 maps) *Unidentified tunic or shirt *WW2 German leather belt *Koppeltragegestell für Infanterie *Mauser ammo pouches *MG 34/42 gunners pouch *WW2 German mess tin *WW2 German bayonet in scabbard Arms *None Legs *Unidentified trousers with frontal pockets (panzer or luftwaffe ???) *Unidentified boots or shoes ??? *M24 Stielhandgranate *MP40 ammo pouch }} |-| Support=The ??? - Machine Gunner=The ??? Headgear *M35 or M40 Stahlhelm with helmet cover in unidentified camo *Schlauchschal Torso *M43 Anorakanzug in splinter camo (reverse side is incorrectly depicted as being black, the reverse side of camoed smocks was white, anachronistic for the pre-1943 maps) *Unidentified tunic or shirt *WW2 German leather belt *Koppeltragegestell für Infanterie *MG42 ammo box *Mauser ammo pouches *MG 34/42 gunners pouch *WW2 German mess tin *WW2 German bayonet in scabbard Arms *None Legs *Unidentified trousers with frontal pockets (panzer or luftwaffe ???) *M44 Schnürschuhe (anachronistic for the pre-1944 maps) *WW2 German army socks worn in Gebirgsjager style (ref 1, ref 2, ref 3, ref 4) *M24 Stielhandgranate *MP40 ammo pouch }} |-| Recon=The ??? - Pathfinder=The ??? Headgear *M35 or M40 Stahlhelm with leather carrying strap and Hessian cover rags or helmet scrim *Schlauchschal Torso *Fictionalized M43 Anorakanzug in fictional blue splinter camo (anachronistic for the pre-1943 maps) *Unidentified tunic or shirt *WW2 German leather belt *Koppeltragegestell für Infanterie *MG42 ammo box *Mauser ammo pouches *MG 34/42 gunners pouch *WW2 German mess tin *WW2 German bayonet in scabbard Arms *None Legs *Unidentified trousers with frontal pockets (panzer or luftwaffe ???) *M44 Schnürschuhe (anachronistic for the pre-1944 maps) *WW2 German army socks worn in Gebirgsjager style (ref 1, ref 2, ref 3, ref 4) *M24 Stielhandgranate *MP40 ammo pouch }} |-|Misc items=The ??? *Italian samurai vest *Private purchase leather gaiters/riding boots *Swiss army gaiters *Fals helmet *Fals jump smock *M1916/17/18 Stahlhelm (obsolete) *Unidentified flight jacket *WW1 Landsturm tunic (obsolete) *German Torn. Fu. d.2 radio with either B-17 Flying Fortress Bendix Radio Loop Antenna Type MN-20E or DAG-1 Portable Radio Direction Finder antenna. Category:Blog posts